


the old storage room

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [60]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Kinda?, M/M, That's it, buck and kittens, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: buck finds a mother cat has made her home in the station and names them all immediately
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: dhylen writes one shots [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956
Comments: 27
Kudos: 230





	the old storage room

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoy this cute thing 💖
> 
> prompt from emotionalsupportfirefam on tumblr:  
> Hi darling ❤️ Loving your prompt fills they're all so cute!!!! If you're still doing fluffy prompts can I ask for the 118 finding a pregnant cat has made a home in the station and Eddie going hearteyes over Buck handling all the tiny teeny kittens.

"Buck?" he hears get called from the other end of the station, inside. "Where are you?" 

But he doesn't reply. He can't. Not without disturbing the beautiful sight before his eyes. All he can do is stare in awe, feeling blessed at the fact he's the first to witness this particular moment. He's surprised it's gone undiscovered for this long, the cries of kittens only a few weeks old not heard within the station. Though, he assumes not many people come back here often. 

It's a part of the station that gets left kind of abandoned, an alcove behind a metal gate, spaced out bars running from the ceiling leaving only small gap between it and the floor, but clearly large enough for a heavily pregnant cat to fit underneath. She must have crawled under the gate and decided to find her way to the old rags sitting on the bottom shelf of the racks in the far corner. Dark, warm, and comfortable.

He wonders how nobody - himself included - had noticed a cat coming and going from the station, as she would have had no other choice to get food and water. It's the only way she would have survived this long to be able to stay healthy, and to feed her babies. From where he is standing, Buck can see her matted fur, its array of colours hiding under caked on dirt. 

In an instant, he decides to step forward, moving into the old storage room, carefully making his way towards the mother cat and her litter of five. Before he can stop himself, he is sitting down in front of them, his legs crossed under his body, and his hand cautiously reaching out towards the animals.

By some miracle, the mother cat, who he decides to name Venus after seeing her lack of left hind leg, can sense that Buck means no harm to her or her babies, and she allows him to pat her head lovingly, purring quietly at what he thinks must be her first experience with human interaction and affection in a long time.

"Hey mama, what are you doing in here?" he whispers, keeping his tone smooth and happy. A smile breaks across his face as she nuzzles her head into his hand even further. "What am I going to do with you, Venus? I'm going to take good care of you and your babies."

He's sitting to the side a little, not directly in front of where the mother lay, letting her babies suckle at her, just to make all six of them feel more comfortable and not closed in.

"What the hell are you doing with a bunch of cats, Evan?" Buck has never heard Eddie use his first name before, and holy shit it makes his heart skip beats he knows it shouldn't. 

The team had been readying themselves to go home after a tiring twelve hour shift when Buck had heard mewling cries of what he now knows to be kittens. Of course he couldn't just head out with Eddie without going to investigate. They'd been planning a movie marathon with Chris tonight, before the sprang a surprise trip to the waterpark with him the next day.

But they're only friends, no matter what Buck feels for him. They can never be more than that, not without him risking their bond, risking losing both the man in question and the child he loves so dearly.

"Kittens," he exclaims, looking up at Eddie with a wide grin on his face. "The mother is Venus, because she has a missing leg, and she reminds me of the Statue of Venus. The kitty with more orange between its eyes is Lilo. The fully black one is Rox. The one that looks like Lilo, but has more brown instead of orange, is Coffee. Cosmo is the speckled grey and black one. Special Agent Mittens is my favourite, that's the one that is brown, black, and white, and is the runt."

Eddie is silent, his eyes blinking widely at all the information processing in his brain. 

Buck doesn't mind if Eddie thinks he's crazy. "Aren't they the cutest, Eds?" he asks, unsure as to what the answer will be.

Smiling, Eddie takes his place on the cement next to him, also reaching out to pet the cat and kittens gently. Purposefully or not, Eddie's hand finds its way to Buck's, and their fingers lace together haphazardly.

Buck grins again, even wider this time, leaning his head in to rest on Eddie's shoulder.

"Chris is going to be over the moon that you brought kittens with you when we get home."

Home. Buck likes the sound of that.

Eddie gently presses a kiss to the mess that is Buck's hair, his curls all over the placed after being repeatedly mussed from his helmet being off and on all day, their smiles matching as they watch the sleepy kittens get comfortable. Buck internally pouts, knowing he's going to have to mess up this perfection to get them into a box in the next five minutes. But for now, they sit here, happy, content.


End file.
